Some embodiments described herein relate generally to Self Optimizing Networks (SON), and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for partitioning wireless SON cells into time-based clusters.
Some known wireless networks implement an automated system for network optimization using SON solutions (e.g., SON products and processes), which adjust radio resources and network parameters to improve the overall network performance. Such SON solutions typically target different response times for various network performance indicators. Cells of such wireless networks, however, are typically optimized individually without being clustered based on characteristics (e.g., time-based traffic pattern) of the network performance indicators. Thus, the SON solutions used for optimization of the known wireless networks are typically not customized specifically for such clusters.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for partitioning wireless network cells into clusters and implementing SON solutions customized for such clusters, to further improve or maximize the overall network performance for the wireless networks.